Seismic Drama
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: An earthquake strikes the Winner Mansion and it is now within seconds of caving in…with our five favorite pilots still inside. Warnings: Possible Character Death. Yaoi, 2x3, some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters.

Author Note: All right everyone, another random idea for a fic that just kind of struck me while I was at work. I know it's a short chapter but it's kind of like a test drive to see if this story will get much attention. And, don't worry; I'm working just as hard on all of my other stories. I am trying to get as much writing done this summer as I can possibly dream of or hope to accomplish.

Enjoy!

* * *

Seismic Drama

Chapter 1

Pushing himself from the ground, Wufei coughed as dust flew all around him. Slowly, the Chinese teen stood and looked at the remainder of his surroundings. He could see all the way to the other end of the house due to some of the walls ahead of him having collapsed into the hallway. Taking a moment to simply breathe, Wufei thanked the heavens that he hadn't been a few steps forward a few minutes prior.

-------- (Flashback, a few moments earlier (and my attempt at describing the house))

It was any old day in the former Gundam Wing pilots' mansion of choice. After the war, the five had nowhere to go but back to one of the many safe houses Quatre had provided, and insisted, for them to stay in during the war. Even though Quatre was busy with keeping up with his family company, he still firmly pressed the others to consider his home as their own and told them to stay for as long as they like. The mansion was larger than most of the others which the pilots preferred just simply to have the space. Walking into the front door, the foyer immediately opened up to a sitting room. The kitchen and dining room were located to the left and to the right there were a staircase leading straight back (up still but towards the front door) and a large doorway leading to another hallway. This hallway led to various rooms such as the gym, the lab, the laundry room and a supply room for medical and other supplies for emergencies. All of the bedrooms and guest rooms were located at the top of the staircase and to the left whereas turning right at the top of the staircase led to an open walkway with a view over the sitting room. Beyond the walkway were Quatre's personal office and another guest bedroom and bathroom. Of course, other bathrooms were scattered throughout and beautiful furniture adorned every room to a point where some of the pilots felt uncomfortable. Despite their differences (and better judgment), the pilots all stayed there and lived well all together day-by-day.

On this particular day, everyone was at home keeping themselves busy on their days off from work or, in Quatre's case, was working from home. Wufei had been procrastinating an intense workout session all week long but when he finally worked himself up to do it, he realized he had nothing appropriate to wear so he asked to borrow something of Heero's.

"No problem Wufei. I've got some other sweatpants in the dryer now so just feel free to borrow those for as long as you need." Heero called back to Wufei as he walked up the luscious staircase. Standing at the bottom, Wufei held the mentioned sweatpants in hand and again looked to Heero to thank him.

"Don't worry I'll clean them before I get them back to you unlike some people in this house." Raising his voice at the end of his sentence, Wufei looked to his right towards the kitchen where Duo was standing and making a sandwich. Duo only rolled his eyes in return and turned around to open the refrigerator door.

Shaking his head and wondering why he even bothered sometimes, Wufei turned again seeing that Heero was almost to the top of the staircase and then took a few steps forward. He reached the doorway that led to the far wing of the house when suddenly the ground shook beneath him. Instinctively, Wufei grabbed the doorframe to keep from falling down but knew that it was in vain, as the shaking did not cease. Wufei dropped to the floor and rolled putting his hands over top of his head to protect it. His whole body shook along with the house and all of its inhabitants as he heard things falling down and crashing on the floor; Wufei braced himself.

--------- (End flashback)

Raising his hand to his forehead, Wufei was still taking it all in; there had just been an earthquake…and if he hadn't taken that moment to poke fun at Duo, he probably would've been trapped beneath the debris ahead of him now. Wufei didn't dare look behind him at the state of the rest of the house but remembered that Heero and Duo would be there; he took a deep breath and turned.

Glancing across the large living room area, Wufei saw pieces of the ceiling that had fallen down onto the couches and chairs. What stuck out the most though, was Heero's body lying halfway down the stairs. Instinct kicking in, Wufei carefully made his way toward his friend and kneeled at his side. Quickly glancing him over, the raven-haired teen couldn't see any noticeably broken bones or severe injuries other than a nasty gash on Heero's forehead that could definitely imply Heero had a concussion. Just as Wufei was about to wake him, Heero groaned and his eyes trembled open, causing dust to flutter from his eyelashes. Finally focusing on Wufei, Heero furrowed his brow.

"What happened?" Heero began to sit up but, upon losing his balance and realizing that he was laying the wrong way on the staircase, Wufei lent a helping hand to get him into a sitting position on the stairs.

"You tell me. There was an earthquake and before you were at the top of the stairs but now you're at about the middle." Heero, idly rubbing his forehead in pain, acknowledged that he remembered.

"Yeah…I got to the top stair but everything started shaking…I lost my balance and hit my head but I don't remember falling all the way down here." Heero flinched in pain as his fingers ran over the gash on his forehead.

"Well, I'm sure you knocked yourself out. I think that you probably definitely have a concussion but does anything else hurt?" Wufei looked to Heero for a response and watched as Heero slowly stood, flexing his limbs.

"I don't think so…" Heero paused for a moment to walk around. "My head definitely, but other than just being sore, the rest of me seems fine." Wufei nodded and stood as well. Heero glanced around the mansion thoughtfully before turning back to Wufei. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

Wufei shook his head but pointed beyond the doorway where he had been. "No, I'm just fine. Just sore and shaken…I could've been under that." Heero's eyes grew wide at seeing the collapsed walls but his attention was drawn away from it by a noise behind the two teens. Looking to each other and confirming that they both heard the noise, they slowly began to creep towards the kitchen.

"Shit!" The cry was followed by the loud clang of a pot dropping and the two former pilots immediately remembered that Duo had been in the kitchen at the time of the earthquake.

"Duo? Is that you? Are you okay?" Heero called to their friend as they carefully made a path towards him.

"Yeah…" They heard as Duo hissed in pain, contradicting himself. "On second thought, I'm pretty sure my ankle is broken." Finally making it to the kitchen, Heero and Wufei looked to Duo who was lying on the floor, his arms covered in blood. Wufei knelt down and took a look at his wounds.

"That's nothing, trust me. I just fell on that glass. Just, look at my ankle and tell me it's not bad." Wufei nodded and complied, shifting away to look at Duo's ankle. It was noticeably swollen already, but Wufei deduced that it seemed more like a sprain than anything else. Noticing that the fridge had fallen and dumped all its' contents out onto Duo's legs, Wufei could only imagine what could've fallen on top of it to make it swell that badly. Sighing in relief that Duo was even still alive, he turned back to his two comrades and spoke.

"Good news, I think it's only a sprain. Bad news, I can't be completely sure until you try to walk on it. If you can't put any pressure on it at all, I would then assume it was broken." Sighing heavily and not wanting to be patient, Duo held his hands up for Heero and Wufei to grab and help him to his good foot.

"Alright…moment of truth..." Slowly taking a step, Duo applied pressure to his swollen foot, grimacing in pain. "It hurts like hell, but it's not extremely bad so I don't think that it's broken." Heero helped Duo walk to the nearest chair as Wufei went to retrieve the first aid kit. It was in that moment that Duo actually took in the damage.

"Holy shit…" Duo looked up and found that he could see straight through to the gray sky above but flinched as Heero began cleaning the small cuts over Duo's arms. The braided teen pulled his arms away gently. "I got it…thanks." Heero nodded and looked over to see Wufei returning with the first aid kit. Heero also looked around at the damage; all three jumped at the sound of another pot falling to the floor in the kitchen.

"Thanks Fei…" Duo pulled his arms close after Wufei finished bandaging them and gave him a smile. "Are you guys all right?" The other two nodded to him.

"We're fine compared to you." Wufei then began cleaning Heero's forehead. "We need to find Trowa and Quatre and get out of here though. Duo, do you know where either of them could be?" Duo began to look more worried with the second.

"Quatre, I don't know. I know that Trowa-bear was headed for our room though." Trowa and Duo had been dating for three years now and even though they seemed like an odd match, they balanced each other out perfectly.

"Dammit…" Wufei glared and muttered under his breath. Duo's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why do you say that?" Wufei shook his head and pointed again toward the doorway in which he had luckily survived.

"The walls are collapsing all through that hallway… I could've been killed by one."

"But me and Trowa's room is upstairs not down that…hall…" Duo stopped mid-sentence as he realized; the collapsing hallway was just below the upstairs hallway where all of the bedrooms were located. He cursed under his breath.

"So, we have to go up there and find him and Quatre too before the whole freaking house collapses…just perfect…"

End

* * *

Reviews inspire me to write more, so if you like what you've read, leave one for me! I hope to get the next chapter up soon _if_ the story gets enough attention.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Author's Note: Well, here is the second chapter of Seismic Drama. I'm going to go ahead and apologize now for it's extremely fast pace, but considering the situation the pilots are in, everything does need to kind of happen quickly.

Warning: There is obviously more blood and injuries in this chapter. Possible character death eventually.

* * *

Seismic Drama

Chapter 2

After locating a sturdy metal pipe for Duo to walk with and sweeping the bottom floor twice over, the three dark-haired pilots stood at the base of the staircase once again. With no sign of Trowa or Quatre downstairs, they knew there was only one more direction to go; up. Wufei turned to Heero and Duo a cautious look on his face.

"Duo, you might want to stay down here…we don't know the situation up there and if we have to run -."

"Oh no," Duo interrupted Wufei and stared back at him determined. "There's no way I'm staying down here while you're up there looking for Trowa." Duo proved his words by slowly beginning to make his way up the stairs. He glanced back at them to speak again.

"And don't you worry; if we need to run I'll be sprinting out of here faster than either of you. My ankle is not going to stop me, nope." Wufei raised an eyebrow but Heero merely shrugged at him before turning and carefully following Duo up the staircase. With each step they took, the three could feel the wood beneath them adjusting to the weight and could only hope that it didn't give out. After a tireless effort, they finally managed to make it up the staircase with no major incidence; now they just had to find two people and get out before the entire house collapsed. At the top of the stairs, they made a left heading down the hallway toward Duo and Trowa's room. Duo was shaking with anticipation after every step they took.

"Come on Trowa…where are you…" Heero glanced over at his friend as he mumbled under his breath and felt his own anticipation brewing. Ahead of them, Wufei was the first to reach the door. Creeping slowly still, he gently pushed the door open and entered the room. At first glance, Wufei saw the adjoining bathroom door open and headed toward it. Duo and Heero followed in behind him and Duo looked around forlornly for his lost love.

"Trowa?" Wufei was about to glance behind him to tell Duo not to be so loud but was interrupted by something he saw along the way. Near the bathroom door, Duo and Trowa had kept an antique wardrobe but it currently lay horizontal on the floor; what had caught Wufei's eye had been a hand outstretched from underneath. Cursing under his breath and forgetting momentarily to be careful, Wufei moved as quickly as he could to the heavy piece of furniture. Heero, who had been kneeling on the floor, immediately stood as he saw Wufei rush to the wardrobe. Duo merely stared horrified as Wufei did his best to lift it.

After many grunts of discomfort, Wufei was finally able to push the wardrobe back against the wall but he did not like what it had revealed in the process. Trowa's mangled body was covered in blood; he had a severe head injury as well as a few obviously broken bones and probably broken ribs. Wufei heard something drop behind him and turned to see Duo's horribly wide eyes and tear-stained face. Having dropped his walking pipe, Duo hobbled slowly closer confirming all his fears at seeing Trowa's state. Heero and Wufei could both see as Duo's entire body shook, tears freely flowing down his cheeks now. Without warning, the braided pilot spun around and tried to run from the room only to be caught in Heero's arms. When he felt Heero embrace him, Duo completely broke down, sobbing into Heero's shoulder violently. Heero simply rubbed his hand along Duo's back soothingly feeling tears forming in his own eyes. Duo wrapped his own arms around Heero holding onto him tightly.

"I was gonna ask him to marry me…Hee-chan…I love him too much…" Heero's grip around Duo tightened as his sobs grew even worse. Wufei closed his eyes as tears fell from his eyes as well; the injustice that Trowa had to be taken from them, especially Duo. After taking his moment to grieve, Duo pulled away from Heero his eyes red and puffy. Heero looked at him concerned, not completely letting go of him.

"Duo?" Taking a deep breath, Duo turned back to look at Wufei again.

"I'm not burying him with this house." In any other situation, Wufei might've chuckled at Duo's ever-present determination but Wufei simply nodded in agreement with Duo's request. Carefully, Wufei moved and knelt down next to Trowa beginning to try and pick his body up. Duo sniffled as more tears escaped from his eyes but Heero put a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling Duo away from the sight. Wufei was being as careful as he could in pulling Trowa toward him and picking him up with one arm under Trowa's knees and one around his shoulders; however, Wufei nearly dropped his bundle when suddenly Trowa gasped desperately for air and began coughing. Wufei stared down completely shocked as Trowa's eyes tiredly opened. On the other side of the room, Duo and Heero turned.

"Trowa?" Immediately moving again, Wufei hurried to Duo's side with Trowa still in tact. Once he was close enough, Duo reached for Trowa's cheek, cupping it gently as more tears brimmed his eyelids.

"Trowa…you're alive." Duo smiled through his tears.

"Du…o…" Trowa grimaced as he tried to speak but Duo hushed him.

"Don't try that right now. We've got to get you out of here, Wufei's going to carry you out, okay?" Trowa nodded weakly and Duo looked to his two friends. Heero spoke first.

"You two take Trowa outside at the front of the house and I'll stay here and sweep the rest of the bedrooms for Quatre." Wufei and Duo nodded quickly before cautiously heading back to the staircase. After slowly making their way back down, Wufei and Duo finally made it outside. Gently, Wufei placed Trowa on the ground next to a kneeling Duo; reaching into his pocket, Wufei pulled out his phone and tossed it to his braided friend.

"Call for an ambulance and wait here, I'm going back in to help Heero." Without argument, Duo nodded.

"Be careful and don't leave without Quatre." The Chinese teen dashed back into the house and headed straight for the staircase again. He got about halfway up when suddenly the ground was shaking beneath him. Cursing loudly, he grabbed onto the railing before he could fall down; fortunately, as quickly as it had begun the shaking stopped. Gathering his bearings again, Wufei looked up finding Heero standing at the top of the staircase looking at him.

"You okay?" Feeling safe again, Wufei let go of the railing and began climbing the stairs again.

"Fine, what just happened? Another earthquake?" Heero stepped down a few stairs to meet Wufei halfway.

"Aftershock I think, it wasn't bad enough to be an earthquake."

"Well, that's a re-." Wufei didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as without warning the stairs beneath him crumbled. He would've fallen along with them but Heero grabbed him just before. The two of them stared as they watched five steps disappear leaving a giant gap between them and the bottom three steps and ultimately the bottom floor. Still catching his breath, Wufei looked up to Heero gratefully. With a nod, Heero spoke again while heading up the rest of the staircase.

"We need to hurry. If there's another aftershock, this place could fall apart." Heero paused as he reached the top of the staircase, waiting for Wufei to join him, "I checked all the rooms on that side of the house and didn't find Quatre."

"The only other place that he could be is his office." As if on cue, the two pilots heard a loud thud followed by a cry of pain coming from Quatre's office to the right of the staircase. Without another word the two sprinted across the walkway and into the room. Immediately upon entering, the two saw a large beam that had fallen from the ceiling directly on top of Quatre's desk; they feared that Quatre could be unconscious but upon hearing another grunt of pain, they knew otherwise.

"Quatre? Are you all right?" Heero scanned the room for any sign of their comrade and turned when he saw a tuft of blonde hair from behind the desk. After seeing that Wufei had spotted it too, they both jogged toward it.

"I'm alive, that's what counts right?" Quatre's pained response was followed by another painful cry. The blonde looked behind him when he heard two pairs of feet stop near his desk, "Are you guys okay?"

Even Heero grimaced at the sight. Quatre too had a bad gash on his forehead currently pumping blood over one side of his face but more gruesome was the wooden stake lodged through Quatre's right thigh; then, to top it off, Quatre's leg was also partially pinned under the beam. Wufei took a step closer toward the beam and saw that it had broken through to the floor below them which only alerted him to the urgency of the situation.

"We're fine Quatre, but we've got to get you out of here now."

"Where are Duo and Trowa?" Quatre flinched as Wufei attempted to lift the beam to no avail. Heero moved into Quatre's view.

"They're already outside waiting for the ambulance." Quatre's eyes grew wide at this, silently inquiring as to the situation; Heero, who was checking Quatre over, didn't even have to see the look on his face before answering.

"Duo's got some minor cuts and scrapes as well as possibly a broken ankle. Trowa on the other hand is pretty badly wounded." Heero was interrupted as all three felt the floor somewhat vibrating beneath them. The brown-haired teen instantly joined Wufei and looked back to Quatre.

"If we lift the beam, do you think you can pull yourself out?" A little hesitant, Quatre bit his lip but nodded anyhow. Realizing that they didn't have much time, Heero and Wufei both got a firm grip and prepared themselves.

"All right, ready? One…two…three…!" Heero and Wufei strained as much as they could until finally the beam lifted enough for Quatre to move. With a loud cry of pain, Quatre dragged himself away from the beam and his desk only to collapse back on the floor breathing heavily. As gently as possible, the two set the beam back down and rushed back to Quatre's side; it was only then that the two noticed Quatre cradling his left arm on his chest. The blonde couldn't help but flinch when Wufei tried to move it.

"My wrist is broken, it happened when I fell out of my chair trying to avoid the beam…because that worked out so well." Heero ignored Quatre's comment focusing in on the stake through Quatre's leg; they all knew it would be easier to move Quatre with it out. Following Heero's stare, Quatre trembled at the thought but gritted his teeth and nodded. Hurriedly, Heero ran across the room to another bathroom and searched for a towel. Once he found it, he returned handing it to Wufei.

"Be ready to wrap his leg." Kneeling again, Heero placed a firm hand around the stake looking back to Quatre for the signal. Taking a deep shaky breath, Quatre tightly clutched part of his shirt and closed his eyes.

"Do it." Placing his other hand on Quatre's leg for leverage, Heero took a deep breath of his own before swiftly tugging the wood out. Quatre couldn't suppress his bellow of pain while Wufei quickly moved in to wrap his leg as tightly as he could. Blood poured from the wound but it was disregarded as Wufei then began to pick Quatre up; they only hoped that the ambulance would be there once they made it out of the mansion.

End

* * *

Another semi-cliffhanger, I know! I hope to get the next (and final) chapter done with as soon as I can. I was going to make this the last chapter but after everything that happened, I figured that this was a good stopping point. Again, sorry about the fast-pace and the short length. Hopefully things will slow down in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing boys and if I did…I wouldn't share.

Author Note: Well, here is the next installment for Seismic Drama. **Thank you ever so much to my loyal readers and reviewers! riana rox, Knyghtshade, lonnagriffin, SkittleGoddess and Honeydukes013!!!!! **Just as a small note, this picks up with Duo right after he and Wufei got Trowa outside safe and sound. Read on!

* * *

Chapter Three

After frantically calling for an ambulance, Duo stared after Wufei as he sprinted back toward the house; it was a small tug on his pants that pulled his gaze back to Trowa lying on the ground next to him. Duo furrowed his brow at Trowa worriedly before brushing the hair from his face.

"Are you okay Trowa? Are you in pain?" Trowa was struggling to reach his hand for Duo's and the braided teen immediately met his hand, grasping it lightly in his own. Trowa smiled and answered Duo's question.

"Only when you weren't there…I'm really not that bad, I only look it I'm sure." Trowa grimaced slightly as he spoke and Duo instantly hushed him, though still smiling at his answer.

"You shouldn't speak too much hon." Duo leaned down briefly, pressing his lips to Trowa's in the tenderest of ways. Once the two parted again, they both smiled only interrupted by the ground shaking again beneath them. Duo poised himself in case they needed to move but the trembling quickly ceased. Duo sighed in relief and almost relaxed again until he heard a loud rumble from within the house. Cursing under his breath, Duo glared nervously at the ever-crumbling mansion. Another tug to his pant leg pulled him back to Trowa's anxious expression.

"Others?" Duo clutched Trowa's hand a little tighter.

"They went back in to get Quat but they'll be out soon, don't worry. Just stay with me, okay? Just stay awake with me." Trowa nodded not entirely sure if he could keep that promise but knowing that he would sure as hell try.

---Inside the house (a little later) ---

As quickly as possible, Heero, Wufei and Quatre ran from the office and across the walkway back toward the staircase. They could feel the ground trembling even more beneath them along with what was left of the building. Quatre was gripping Wufei's shirt with his good arm tightly as the Chinese teen carried him. Heero held his arm up as a sign to stop once the three got closer to the stairs. They all stopped at the top and Quatre saw all the damage for the first time; the holes punched through his roof, the walls toppled over each other, he was amazed the mansion was still standing.

"I mean, I always thought the mansion was too big but what a downgrade…" Quatre looked around curiously but quickly refocused as Wufei readjusted his grip around the blonde, causing Quatre's leg to ache and drain more blood onto his and Wufei's clothes. Heero turned to the both of them.

"If we aim for the bottom stairs, we'll just injure ourselves further. We're going to have to jump all the way down." Wufei's eyes grew wider as Quatre's grew curious again, unsure of what they were discussing.

"That's a pretty far distance to jump…"

"It'll hurt like hell but we don't have a choice unless you want to jump out a window instead." Heero glanced from the gap in the staircase to Wufei who proceeded to reluctantly nod and follow the former Wing pilot down. Upon seeing exactly what the other two had been talking about, Quatre protested.

"Whoa, jump? I don't think so…" Quatre would've continued except that suddenly the trembling beneath them became a steady shaking; another earthquake. The three fought for their balance but they didn't have much time left to stand around as things started collapsing behind and thus around them. Wufei glanced from Heero to Quatre before poising himself.

"Quatre hold on tight; this is going to hurt." Immediately closing his eyes and tucking his face into the crook of Wufei's neck, Quatre tightened his grip and felt as Wufei jolted forward. Getting as much of a running start as he could, Wufei tightened his grip around Quatre as well and leapt from the staircase. It appeared to be such a far distance to fall, but it didn't seem to last very long as Wufei hit the ground awkwardly. He'd managed to land on his feet but, being extremely top-heavy at the moment, he didn't stay on them for long. Turning so that he wouldn't completely crush Quatre's injuries, Wufei fell onto his right side though somewhat regretting that decision as it forced Quatre to fall onto his shoulder. Both teens couldn't help screaming in pain as they slid across the floor covered in debris. After a moment, Quatre breathed heavily attempting to move off of Wufei's body and looked up to see Heero following after them. Heero landed a little more gracefully only stumbling some once he had landed but he immediately ran to the two of them. Wufei was still on the ground gasping in pain whereas Quatre was fixated on the ceiling beginning to cave in at the top of the staircase. Stepping into Quatre's view, Heero spoke in a forceful tone.

"We have to go. Now." Quatre nodded fearfully and turned back to Wufei just as he was pushing himself up from the floor. Heero held his hand out. Wufei grunted in pain but took the assistance and got to his feet; immediately the other two saw his right arm was injured.

"I think my shoulder's dislocated to say the least." The other two would've asked concerned questions but things were falling apart around them fast and slowly but surely they were losing time for a safe escape. Wufei didn't waste time talking anymore either as he and Heero were pulling Quatre back to his feet. With Quatre being supported in the middle, the three quickly made their way for the front door ignoring any and all pain along the way.

All the while, standing outside, Duo stared in horror as he watched the second floor of the house collapse in on the rest. For a moment the braided pilot thought that his friends had been crushed but after another look, Duo could see the three struggling but jogging toward him from the once living room. Glancing back at Trowa just to check on him and bracing himself for the pain to come, Duo was off running back to the house. Once he met up with the others just outside the front door, he immediately helped Heero pick up and carry Quatre. Running a little faster now, they hurried away from the house just as it collapsed further. Once they reached Trowa and gently placed Quatre back onto his own two feet, the three fell to the ground as well in exhaustion; the blonde however didn't sit down just yet.

"Okay, I think my ankle's definitely broken now. Holy shit, it hurts."

"Duly noted Maxwell, now shut your trap!"

"Both of you calm down, we might be waiting here for a while so just get used to it." Having effectively silenced the two, Heero got to work assessing the damage.

Disregarding the pain it caused to put pressure on his leg and cradle his broken wrist, Quatre stood as best as he could, staring back at his mansion caving into itself. A shudder ran up his spine as the last of it fell and the quaking beneath them finally died away completely. He could hear Wufei and Duo hissing in pain behind him as Heero shuffled between them checking things over. A few tears stung the back of Quatre's eyes as he thought of his violin crushed among the debris but a strained voice caught his attention.

"Quatre…you okay?" The blonde turned to Trowa for the first time and frowned. Carefully, he limped his way to Trowa's side and lowered himself to the ground next to him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Quatre looked down to Trowa shaking his head but Trowa merely looked back to him knowingly.

"We'll play together again, I promise." Trowa smiled a little at his friend and Quatre nodded in return feeling a few tears slip from his eyes. Not wanting to interrupt, Heero quietly kneeled down next to Quatre. The blonde looked to him sadly but smiled through his tears.

"I'm just glad everyone's going to be okay."

"Okay? I don't know if we're okay exactly but we survived." Quatre looked up to Duo as he approached, warily sitting across from Quatre and next to Trowa. After looking the blonde over, Duo's eyes grew wide. "And what happened to you?"

"Duo, you need to stop walking on your ankle."

"Heero, I'm stubborn, you know this. Now, get to work helping Quatre!" Heero rolled his eyes while he carefully pulled the towel away from the blonde's leg wound. Quatre flinched and grimaced as blood continued to flow freely from his leg but became more worried as Heero swayed a little in his place and clutched his head. Duo beat Quatre to the punch.

"Whoa there…Heero? I'm sorry for yelling, are you okay? Sit down; take a break for a second. We'll be fine."

"He probably has a pretty bad concussion; he fell down the stairs." Quatre nodded to Wufei as Heero settled himself onto solid ground.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." Even as Heero spoke though, he knew he was still swaying some so he took their advice and took a break for the moment. Quatre gave him a worried glance but turned to Duo again as he spoke.

"Trowa? Are you still doing okay love?" At hearing his name, Trowa glanced tiredly up at his boyfriend and nodded. Duo furrowed his brow still.

"Just hang in there Trowa. We've all got to make it out alive, the ambulance will get here."

"Shit…they'd better get here soon…Quatre's not looking so good either." Duo glanced back to Heero as he leaned forward, putting a firm hand on Quatre's shoulder and shaking him a little. "Quatre?"

Not even realizing that he'd started to fall to sleep, the blonde's eyes fluttered open in mild shock before drooping yet again; the blood loss was starting to get to him but he tried to hide it.

"Sorry; I'm fine, just make sure everyone's okay Heero." The former Wing pilot smiled a little.

"I am doing that, including you don't forget. We're all going to be fine. Just keep talking to us Quat." Quatre nodded drowsily attempting to keep his head upright.

"We need to find a new house or maybe we should just go right for the bomb shelter just in case."

"I'm with Winner on that one." Everyone chuckled a little at that and just as Wufei finished speaking, the boys heaved a sigh of relief at hearing sirens in the distance.

-End

* * *

So, I realized after writing this chapter that it was different from the others in that it focused on lot less on Wufei so I'm sorry if that was distracting or confusing to anyone. I didn't really intend for the story to focus on anyone; that's just kind of how it worked. Also, I honestly thought that it was longer than what it is so I apologize for the shortness too!!!

Don't worry! There will be one more chapter just to wrap everything up and hopefully leave the story with a happy ending. Hopefully it'll be a little longer as well, I do apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. However, don't forget that both Quatre and Trowa are in semi-life-threatening situations so there's still time to do something mean…

Please review! And thanks for reading!!!


End file.
